


Night in

by immortalhubbys



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Lucifer taking care of his workaholic husband, M/M, Pierce being a softie, also, married!piercifer, there's like 2 seconds of sadness, they're both so happy, they're married, you'll gave to pry the headcanon that Pierce is a workaholic out my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 01:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13583256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalhubbys/pseuds/immortalhubbys
Summary: Marcus working late always leads to him and Lucifer having dinner at the police station.





	Night in

Lucifer knocked on the door of Marcus’ office, a moment of silence passing before his husband responded.

“Yes?” Came Marcus’ voice from the other side of the door and Lucifer smiled as he opened the door.

“I came to bring you dinner, since you’re working late.” Lucifer explained as he put the two Tupperware containers on the couch, the bag Lucifer had over his shoulder following.

“Oh, thanks.” Marcus said, his attention shifting back to the piles of papers from his desk. Lucifer scoffed at the sight of the mess that was Marcus’ desk and he walked over to it, starting to sort through all the files and random papers.

“Why is your desk always mess when you’re working on something important?” Lucifer asked as he stacked the files into categories. At that point he knew by heart how his husband liked to sort his files and always used the same system when he did the sorting himself.

“I don’t know, maybe I get too caught up with the case. Let’s not forget that one time when you told me an entire story while I was working and I completely ignored you. Sorry again for that.” Marcus said, glancing over at Lucifer for one second before going back to his papers.

He reached for his notebook to jot down a detail he found important, but Lucifer took the notebook right before Marcus could start writing. Marcus looked up at his husband right as Lucifer snatched the pen out of his hand and set both of them aside.

“Take a break, please, at least while we eat. After all you wouldn’t want to stain your very important papers for your very important case.” Lucifer said, tone sharp and almost venomous towards the end, making it clear that he wasn’t taking no for an answer.

“Ok,” Marcus said, putting down the papers, maintaining eye contact with his husband the entire time. He learned not to refuse Lucifer in those moments, because in those moments all Lucifer wanted was a little attention from his workaholic husband. Lucifer smiled and he sat down on Marcus’ lap, starting to sort through the papers Marcus just went through.

Marcus wrapped an arm around Lucifer’s waist, pulling Lucifer closer. He put his head on Lucifer’s shoulder, watching the way Lucifer sorted the files. He reached for his notebook and pen and wrote down what he wanted to write earlier, before he forgot it. Lucifer took the pen out of his hand afterwards, jotting down something as well.

Marcus couldn’t take his eyes off Lucifer’s neat handwriting, taking him a few seconds to actually get to read what Lucifer wrote down. After organizing Marcus’ papers so many times, Lucifer picked up the habit of noticing small, possibly important, details. He always jotted them down, thing he learned from his husband.

They’ve been dating for 8 years now, and only in that night it hit Marcus just how many nights he spent at work in these 8 years, so many that Marcus lost count of them long ago. Lucifer joined him during all of these nights, both of them just enjoying the other’s company while they both worked: Marcus on a case and Lucifer on finding a way to kill Marcus. It was pleasant a pleasant way for both of them to get work done, both of them coming to that conclusion after the very first time it happened.

Marcus watched the way Lucifer’s eyes scanned the page, trying to pick up any detail that might’ve slipped Marcus, any suspicious fact that could get the case going. Because Lucifer knew how Marcus didn’t believe in dead ends and just how much Marcus hated being stuck.

Marcus smiled, just everything about that moment making him happier than he has been in eons. Being immortal was a cruel existence, but somehow Lucifer made it better. And Marcus wondered what it was that made being with Lucifer so wonderful?

Was it moments like this one, moments that showed just how much Lucifer cared? Was it the nights they spent at home, cuddling on the couch and watching a crime show while drinking wine? Was it the way Lucifer smiled at Marcus whenever he entered the room? Or maybe it was waking up by Lucifer’s side every morning and knowing that he wasn’t alone, not anymore. Maybe it was the certainty that Lucifer won’t fade away over time and, eventually, die.

“I love you.”

Well, whatever it was, Marcus decided he wouldn’t give it up for the world.

“I love you too.” Lucifer mused, as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Marcus’ eyes fell on the gold band from Lucifer’s finger, and he simply couldn’t help smiling. Lucifer always managed to turn him as soft as mash potatoes.

“Finished.” Lucifer said with a grin as he put the last file, the one of the case Marcus was working on in that moment, on top of the rest. He turned to look at his husband, being met with a kiss from Marcus. Lucifer smiled, lips still pressed against his husband’s, cupping Marcus’ face with his hands.

“Someone is very affectionate today, huh?” Lucifer asked, placing a small kiss on Marcus’ lips.

“Yeah, I realized how lucky I am to have you.” Marcus said, watching as Lucifer started giggling and hid his face in Marcus’ shoulder. It was truly a sight to see his husband flustered.

“You’re exaggerating.” Lucifer said, trying to make it sound like he didn’t _really_ mean it, although he did. Because despite understanding why Marcus wanted to die, he still couldn’t help but feel like he wasn’t good enough just because he couldn’t get Marcus to change his mind.

He gave his best to hide it, because he didn’t want Marcus to feel bad, but the feeling was still there. And it ended up being him who was feeling bad for even thinking such thing, because he knew just how much Marcus loved him. Because he knew that he was good enough, it was just that it didn’t feel like it.

“ No, I’m not, far from it.” Marcus said, placing a kiss on Lucifer’s temple. “And I know what you think, and you’re more than enough.”

“Doctor-patient confidentiality isn’t a thing anymore, I take it.” Lucifer retorted, visibly upset.

“It was... until I mentioned that I wasn’t sure if I really wanted to die anymore and I got scolded for not telling you, more or less.” Marcus explained, kissing Lucifer’s cheek afterwards. “And I can’t say I didn’t deserve it, as I should’ve probably told you that when we got engaged. At the time we were kind of busy, so I guess that’s an excuse, but I don’t have any excuse for only telling you now, despite the last 2 years being... peaceful.” Marcus finished, turning his head to avoid Lucifer’s gaze.

“Oh...” Lucifer breathed out, not quite sure what to say. I mean, that was great news to him. The idea that he, hopefully, won’t have to kill his husband was delightful, which was why he wasn’t sure why he was reacting that way. It was almost as if he couldn’t believe it, and that was confusing to him.

“That’s... great.” Lucifer blurted out, pulling Marcus into a tight hug, but only so Marcus wouldn’t see the almost pained expression he had. Marcus hugged back, a little hesitantly as he was surprised by the reaction he got. Sure, he expected his husband to be thrilled by his decision, but he also expected Lucifer to be upset that he found out only now.

“And you’re not mad at me for not telling you?” Marcus asked, not sure why he had to ruin a good thing, deep down knowing that he needed to ask that question. The answer was important and he knew that, although he didn’t know why.

“No.  If I’m being honest, I actually have a hard time believing it. I don’t know why.” Lucifer said, hugging Marcus tighter, fear finding its way inside of him. “I... just have a bad feeling, not sure if it has anything to do with you or what you said, although it does seem to have something to do with you, but ... it’s just, I feel like something bad is gonna happen.” He added as the realization slowly hit him.

“That’s ok. It’s a good thing you brought it up because now we can take precautions, make sure that nothing bad actually happens.” Marcus said, starting to rub Lucifer’s back. Lucifer nodded, putting his head on Marcus’ shoulder.

 “That means that you’re gonna be careful and not overwork yourself this case, right?” Lucifer asked, eyes shining silver, as soon as Marcus’ words sank in.

“You should be careful too, I don’t want anything bad happening to you.” Marcus pointed out, Lucifer almost forgetting that they were, in fact, working together on that particular case.

“I will, don’t worry. But we really should eat this food before it gets too cold.” Lucifer pointed out, breaking the embrace and getting up. Marcus watched Lucifer grab the containers and place them on the desk, checking both of them before handing one to Marcus and keeping the other for himself.

“There’s nothing.” Marcus said when he noticed Lucifer looking around the desk, making sure that there weren’t any important papers, papers that could be stained with food accidently, left around. ”Just sit down and eat, alright?” Marcus added, turning to his food and starting to eat afterwards.

“Alright.” Lucifer said, sitting on the chair that was right across Marcus’ office. He started eating as well, the two making light conversation about the case in between bites.

They always did that. Whenever a case took so much out of Marcus that he stayed late at the station, Lucifer would have him talk about that case and only that case. Lucifer learned that there was no way to take Marcus’ mind off something when he was so dedicated, so he eventually joined in. Marcus was more than happy to present him the case, show him the file, and he listened to Lucifer’s ideas and truly considered them, because, after all, Lucifer was a pretty good consultant.

Marcus jotted down any good point either of them made, just to be sure it wouldn’t be forgotten, Lucifer noticing that Marcus almost finished yet another notebook. He made a mental note to buy a new one tomorrow.

After they finished eating Lucifer cleaned up, setting the, now empty, containers back on the couch. He then started going through the books he brought with him, trying to find the one he started yesterday.

“You know you don’t have to do that anymore, right?” Marcus asked, as Lucifer opened a thick ancient book at the page he bookmarked the previous night.

“I promised you I’d find a way...”

“To end my misery, not kill me. And I’m not miserable right now, or am I?” Marcus asked, caressing Lucifer’s cheek with the back of his hand. Marcus thought a lot about their deal in the past few weeks, trying to find something that he could use to convince Lucifer to drop the idea of finding a way to get him killed.

Hearing how Lucifer really felt about their deal really put things in perspective for him. He realized how his death wish was basically gone. He realized the fact that he was far from feeling miserable, in that moment being the happiest he has ever been. So, he kept replaying in his head the moment they struck that deal all those years, trying to find a loophole. And he did find one.

_“I promise you, if you stay, I will find a way to end your infinite misery, if it’s the last thing I do.”_

The words echoed in Marcus’s head and he couldn’t help smiling. “I’m far from miserable, which means that you fulfilled your deal.” He added before Lucifer could say anything. Lucifer looked in Marcus’ eyes, trying to find anything that proved that Marcus was lying, but when he concluded that Marcus did, indeed, say the truth he sighed.

He thought back to the night that changed his life forever and he grinned when he realized just how he worded his offer. “I never mentioned killing you and if you say you’re not miserable, then I guess I fulfilled my deal. Looks like I knew I was gonna swipe you off your feet and make you change your mind, so I put a loophole.” Lucifer teased, still grinning from ear to ear, as he placed one of his hands on top of Marcus’ hand.

Marcus laughed. “It’s not like you had to do much as I was already swooning over you when we made that deal.”

“Oh, really? Is that so?” Lucifer asked, Marcus only nodding. “You know you’re not getting rid of me, right?” Lucifer asked, both of them laughing this time.

“Yeah, I am aware of that. I wouldn’t ever want to get rid of you anyway.” Marcus pointed out. Lucifer crossed his arms over his chest, avoiding Marcus’ gaze as he furiously blushed.

“Well, shouldn’t you be working or anything?” Lucifer asked as he glared at Marcus, who almost couldn’t help laughing. Lucifer could be completely ridiculous and an absolute drama queen sometimes, but it wasn’t like he could complain. He stopped being able to complain the second he willingly married Lucifer.

“Fine, I’ll get back to my case.” Marcus said, grabbing the file of the case he was working on and he went back to work. Lucifer turned back to his book, figuring he might as well look over the books he had with him, since he didn’t have anything better to do anyway.

Silence fell in the room, the only sound that could be heard being the scratching of the pen against the paper and the turning of pages. Both of them were so caught up in their work that they almost forgot that the other was there, Lucifer only noticing Marcus when he yawned.

“Tired, honey?” Lucifer asked, turning the page while he waited for an answer.

“No, not...”Marcus began, but as soon as he saw the look on Lucifer’s face he stopped. “Yeah, I’m tired.” He admitted, closing the file and setting his pen down. He knew how things were gonna go by now. He was gonna insist that he wasn’t tired, Lucifer was gonna disagree. Eventually he was gonna give in and admit that he is tired only for Lucifer to convince him to go to sleep.

Marcus decided to save both of them some time that day and give in right away. “Want my hoodie to sleep in?” He asked Lucifer, who was quick to happily accept the generous offer. Marcus smiled, his husband’s enthusiasm being priceless in his eyes, as he reached for his own bag, taking a plain black hoodie out of it.

“Let me.” He offered when he saw Lucifer unbuttoning his shirt, Lucifer smirking.

“Sure,” he cooed, looking up at Marcus once his husband was in front of him.

“I don’t understand why you always have this reaction, I’m still at work, don’t forget that.” Marcus said, as he finished unbuttoning Lucifer’s shirt and took it off.

“No one will know.” Lucifer pointed out, earning himself an eye roll from Marcus.

“I will. Anyway, I’m at work, end of the discussion.” Marcus said, Lucifer glaring at him.

“Fine, we’ll do it your way. After all, I have an eternity to convince you stop taking everything so seriously.” Lucifer said, curling up on top of his husband on the couch, Marcus wrapping lazily an arm around Lucifer’s waist.

“Remember the thing I said about not really wanting to die anymore? Yeah, I take it back.” Marcus teased, now being Lucifer’s turn to roll his eyes.

“Haha, very funny.” Lucifer said, sarcasm oozing from his tone.

“Oh, shut up! You love me!”

“Unfortunately.” Lucifer said, pressing a kiss to Marcus’ lips. Marcus cupped Lucifer’s face with his free hand, their gazes meeting as their lips parted after only a few seconds.

“And, unfortunately for me, I love you as well.” Marcus said, Lucifer smiling at just how cheesy that was.

“And you’re soft. What happened to you that you turned so soft?” Lucifer teased, knowing the answer to that question very well.

“You happened.” Marcus said, kissing Lucifer’s forehead. “Now, how about we go to sleep? Don’t forget we have to wake up early tomorrow.” Marcus pointed out, Lucifer nodding.

Lucifer laid his head on Marcus’ chest, Marcus starting to play with Lucifer’s hair right away, out of reflex at that point. Lucifer fell asleep right away, just as usually, Marcus smiling softly at the sight before him before closing his eyes and falling asleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit no.1: After this week's episode I had to add in the Lucifer's eyes shine silver when he's protective because he's the most angelic angel, except I took it up a notch.
> 
> Edit no.2: I decided to rewrite some parts of this, the parts involving their deal regarding Marcus' death, because I realized that there was a loophole to their deal and the opportunity was too good to pass it up.


End file.
